


Yuuri Katsuki x OC

by kawaiimuffin2091



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ユリ熊嵐 | Yuri Kuma Arashi
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiimuffin2091/pseuds/kawaiimuffin2091





	Yuuri Katsuki x OC

Emila Barashkinov (Lilas granddaughter) was the gold medalist and prima ballerina. One day her grandmother walked in and addressed her “Emila you will be coaching Yuri Plisetsky in ballet and ice skating while i'm doing my lessons with the others” a boy way younger than her stepped behind from her grandmother “hello” was all he said looking away obviously embarrassed “well we have to test his flexibility and his ice skating skills” her grandmother and the boy looked surprised “ HEY BAKA I'M FLEXABAAAAAAAA” the boy known as yuri screamed as she bent his leg 270 degrees “hm not very flexible we will fix that” she said letting go of his leg and he rubbed it “jeez talk about evi--aaaahhhhhhh” the boy was cut off again by the girl lifting his leg so it was above his head “not prima ballerina material sorry i can't work with him” her grandmother smiled at her she frowned at the boy “hm no wonder the old man wanted work done on you” lila sneered she saw her granddaughter packing her stuff “i'm going home and i've decided i'm coaching someone in japan who is more prima ballerina than this punk” yuri stared at you with an evil glare. Emila smirked and walked out of the studio “dasvidaniya lila i will message you about my progress” the woman just nodded.


End file.
